


Pounded Spice

by Triskaidekalogue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficbit, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaidekalogue/pseuds/Triskaidekalogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wittiest of the queen's handmaidens once embroidered a butterfly circling the Targaryen dragon on Her Grace's riding vest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounded Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February.

"Your Grace," Missandei ventures from under the blanket, "won't your lord consort object?"

Dany's by the hearth pouring cups of mulled mead for the both of them, her hair loose and gilded by firelight. "My lord consort is with Margaery tonight, making heirs for my throne," she says. She pads back to the bed with a half-full goblet in each hand and hands one to the girl, then slips under the blanket herself. "If he is so foolish as to begrudge his queen of queens a pleasant night with her loyal chief scribe, I shall have the scribe record terribly unflattering things about him in the Westerosi histories."

Missandei laughs. "I wouldn't!"

"You?" Dany raises her eyebrows. "I spoke of a loyal scribe, not an impertinent one." She runs a finger over the sleek black braid coiled crownlike about Missandei's head. "Try the mead, impertinent chief scribe. It's good."

Missandei obeys, savoring the intense, spice-deepened sweetness of it. Something in the taste reminds her of Naath -- of smooth perfumewood pillows and sunlit afternoons -- but there's nothing of her childhood in the goblet's slender stem, its wrought-silver ornamentation. She tilts her head back to look at Dany.

"Good?" her queen asks. Her beloved. Her second home.

"Good," she agrees. The mead must be stronger than she'd thought. She dizzies herself trying to follow the flicker of light and shadow across Dany's smile.

Dany presses a honeyed kiss to Missandei's lips, then rests her cheek on the girl's braided crown. The fire crackles in voiceless dialogue with the snow-laden sough of wind outside their window; neither of them wishes to interrupt. Scribe and queen nestle together and quietly, companionably inebriate themselves, each as much by the warmth of the other as by the -- truly excellent -- mulled mead.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a goodly collection of And Then Everyone Got Their Goddamn Happy Ending AUs and implausible endings for ASoIaF; this is not any of them in specific, but I would totally be down with older-and-wiser Dany taking a Westerosi queen-consort and a lord-consort from another (sub)kingdom for Politics and Symbolism while keeping older-and-wiser Missandei by her side as lover and chief scribe. Although it's odd to think of Missandei as wiser, isn't it? She's already wise beyond her years, and she hasn't -- yet -- had the chance to make mistakes as big as Dany's.


End file.
